How is it?
by Seara
Summary: Harry realizes his love for Ginny and goes for her.


Summer Time  
  
It was the middle of summer and like every summer it was miserable. The Dursleys were always working Harry to the bone with cleaning the house, mowing the lawn, and on occasion cleaning the pigsty of a room that belonged to his very porky, pig like cousin Dudley. It was the middle of the day and his Aunt Petunia had him washing all the windows in the house just to spite him. He was in his room cleaning the window leaning halfway out of it to clean the outside. When all of a sudden he was hit in the back of the head by a huge balloon filled with water. He looked out the window trying to see where it had come from but there was no one out it looked towards the back yard and heard the familiar sound of his very porkish cousin's pig like laugh. As he with drew his head from the outside to clean his self up a tawny small owl that resembled that of a tennis ball came crashing thru his window and ran smack dab into the wall. As Harry helped the owl up and into Hedwigs cage he untied the letter that was attached to its leg. He hurriedly ripped the letter open hoping that his life would soon be saved for the summer. As he opened the letter he noticed that it was not from Ron who happened to be his best friend and confidant, but from his mother Mrs. Weasley. Dear Harry, Hello dear I am so sorry that you have had to spend your summer with those nasty muggles. I have owled Dumbledore and asked him to let you come over for the remainder of the summer so that you can be with the people who love you most. He has just owled me and said that it would be splendid of you to come over. Now we will be picking you up tomorrow at four, so be ready.  
  
With lots of love, Mrs. Weasley.  
  
At the mention of spending the rest of his summer with his best friend and the family that loved him he leapt up into the air forgetting that his room was exsesivousily small and bumped his head on the ceiling causing him to fall on his rear end and yelp with pain. As he tried to ease the pain in his head he wrote back to the Weasley's saying that it would be a privilege to spend the remainder of the summer with them. That night Harry had the best nights sleep he had had all summer. The next morning he hurriedly packed his trunk making sure he had everything he would need for the remainder of the summer and his time spent at Hogwarts. He anxiously bought his trunk down and outside wishing not to spend one more unwanted minute with his relatives. As four o'clock neared he became impatient with excitement. At four o'clock on the dot a faint pop sound could be heard from the driveway as he looked over the hedge that was blocking his view he could see three fiery red heads approaching his front porch. One could clearly be recognized as Mr. Weasly because of the slowly showing bald spot on the top of his round head. The other two he was not quite sure of as being his best friend and his little sister. As he looked more closely he confirmed the sight as the two. "Ron look how you have changed!" Harry said looking up to his best friend who happened to have grown quite a few inches in the short amount of time he had last seen him. He also noticed that right beside him was a fiery red head that could not be mistaken as Ginny. As he looked at the young girl who was a mere age of fourteen he noticed that she too had changed immensely over the past few weeks. "Hello Harry." Ginny said as she blushed furiously. "Um..Hello Ginny. You look.WOW is all I can say!" Harry replied, as he looked her up and down. "Harry! That's my sis you're talking about!" Ron bellowed as he saw Harry's reaction to Ginny's new look. "Well what do you want me too say Ron she's beautiful!" Harry exclaimed as he looked at her once more. Ron turned around trying to hide his anger from the looking at the site. Mr.Weasley who had seen and heard the whole ordeal looked at Harry and said quite simple. "I'm glad you have seemed to notice my little girl Harry I just hope you do something about it." Mr. Weasley said his face beaming with a wide grin. All Harry and Ginny could do was blush while Ron huffed. "Lets get your things Harry and go" Mr. Weasley said while headed towards his trunk. The ride to the Burrow was spent in absolute silence, but as soon as they pulled to a stop in front of the several-storied house a loud commotion could be heard from the front door as Mrs. Weasley burst out the door with Fred and George at her heels. "Oh Harry I'm so glad your away from those awful muggles!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed while pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm glad to see you too Mrs. Weasley but if you don't mind could you let go of me I can't breathe!" Harry replied while gasping for dear breath. "Oh I'm sorry Harry I just get so excited when you are here!" Mrs. Weasley said while letting go of the dear boy. "It's alright Mrs. Weasley." Harry said while dubbling over for air. "Hiya Harry!" Fred said while giving him a haughty slap on the back. "Hey Harry!" George said while helping Fred with the haughty slap. "Hey Fred and George." Harry said while trying to gain his composure from the slaps on his lower back that was now in pain. As soon as all of the Weasleys had greeted him, he and Ron both took his trunk up to Ron's room to get him settled in. As soon as the door had shut to Ron's room he quickly started badgering Harry with questions of his sister. "Why were you staring at Ginny? , Do you know that she is my little sister? , Do you like her? , Well come on Harry tell me!" Ron had said all of this in quite a hurried manner so it took Harry a moment to completely register all of the questions. "Ron let me just say that I was staring at her because of the way she has changed. Yes I know she is your little sister, and I do not know if I like her or not." Harry said in a matter-of-factly tone. Ron looked at Harry for a fleeting second before answering. "Ok then that's all I wanted to know." Ron then proceeded to ask Harry about his so far summer. Afterwards they both went down to have dinner with the rest of the Weasleys. As they sat down at the table there were only two spots left and each one was on one side of Ginny. As soon as Harry sat down Ginny passed him a small note under the table and quietly whisper to him that he should wait until he was alone to read it. The rest of the dinner was quite uneventful unless you count Fred slipping a fake piece of chicken on to Ron's plate. After the dishes were gone and everyone had had their full Harry decided to turn in for the night. Harry slowly ascended the stairs to Ron's room where he would crawl under the blankets of the rolled out cot and drift off to sleep. On arrival to Ron's room he reached into his pocket and retrieved the note that Ginny had given him at dinner. Harry If you would like to talk to me please come to my room at midnight after everyone has gone to sleep. Ginny. Harry looked at the note debating on weather or not he should go after awhile of silently arguing with himself he decided to go. He changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed and reminded himself not to sleep for long. Awhile later he heard Ron come up and after listening to him curse about how Fred and George had tricked him into eating a booger flavored Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean layed down and fell asleep. After Harry had assured himself that Ron was asleep he quietly got up and peeked out the door to make sure no one else was still up. After several moments of holding his breathe he slipped out the door and headed to Ginny's room. Once outside of the door he quietly knocked and heard a faint "Come in" from the other side. Harry quietly opened the door and went in to find Ginny sitting on her bed reading her transfiguration book. "Ginny you said you wanted to talk." Harry asked while sitting down on the end of her bed. "Yes Harry I do." She replied while stuffing her book under her pillow. "Ok then what do you want to talk about?" "I wanted to ask you why you were staring so intently at me earlier." "Oh well if you haven't noticed Ginny you have become quite beautiful." Harry said while blushing a bit. "Oh" Well all that came out of her mouth. After a few moments of silence and a few blushes from both parties. Ginny asked a question that made Harry mouth drop. "Harry do you honestly think I'm beautiful and if so why do you ignore me." "Ginny I know that you must think that I ignore you but it's not the truth. It's just that we have never really talked. I'm sorry if you think that I ignore you but you should know that I would never do something like that to you." Ginny started to cry silently to herself and asked herself why she had asked something like that to him. Him the one person who she has had a crush on since she had first saw him. Harry looked at her and realized just how miserable he had made her making her think that he ignored her. Harry taking a deep breath moved closer to Ginny and pulled her into a hug. Ginny surprised at his reaction pulled back and looked longingly into his beautiful green eyes. Harry feeling foolish got up to leave but right as he opened the door Ginny called him back. "Harry please come over here for a minute we need to talk more." Harry slowly turned around and headed back to his spot at the end of the bed. He sat down and looked at her floor waiting to be let down. "Harry why did you try to hug me?" Ginny asked with a look of child's confusion on her sweet face. "Because I just realized how miserable I must have made you feel these past years. Ginny I am so sorry for making you feel ignored I honestly do not know why I have been so stupid as not to realize myself." Harry looked up at Ginny and noticed a single tear roll down her check without realizing what he was doing he wiped the tear away and stroked her face. She looking at him with the deepest longing she had ever felt moved towards him and leaned her head into his shoulder and began to weep. Harry wrapped his arms around her and tried to sooth her with his gentle words. After several moments of Ginny's weeping and Harry's solace she pulled away and looked up into his eyes. "Harry I have had a crush on you since the first time I saw you." Ginny said while blushing. Harry looked at her for a fleeting second before answering. "Same here." Ginny looked as if she her heart had just exploded with happiness. She smiled at him and gazed into his deep green eyes. Harry leaned towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him he leaned down and gentlely placed a kiss on her forehead before he moved down to her mouth where he pressed the kiss pasionalty on her lips. Ginny pressed back and slung her arms around his neck. Their they sat silently kissing each other for what seemed like eternity until Ginny regretfully pulled away and asked Harry what this meant. In three little words he made her the happiest girl alive: I Love You. After several more kisses it was Harry's turn to ask a question. "Will you be my girl Ginny."? Harry asked with a look of longing on his face. "You know my answer." Ginny replied while giving Harry a long and passionate kiss. "I guess I do" Harry said while returning the kiss. The next morning Harry awoke to hear Ron and Hermione fighting like wild cats about how Ron thought she should had left crookshanks at home. "You know Ron that cat has more of a brain than you ever will!" Hermione screamed. "Yeah well I would rather be as dumb as a troll than as mean and vicious as that cat of yours!" Ron screamed back. "Ronald Weasley why do you hate my cat so much, what are you jealous of it?" "Yes I am!" "And why are you jealous of it?" Hermione replied with a look of confusement on her face. "Because you pay more attention to that cat than you have ever given to me!" "Why do you even want attention from me? Harry gives you attention." "Because I want it from you, I want you to show some kind of affection or attention to me." "Why affection?" "Because I want you to feel the same about me as I do you!" "And what way is that Ron?" Hermione asked while secretly hoping it was her one dream come true. "Love!" As Ron said that one word he quikly regretted it and ran as fast as his legs would carry him out the front door leaving a shocked Hermione sitting on a couch in the living room and a stunned Harry hiding on the steps. After several moments of Hermione in shock and Harry's knees about to give out on him from the horrible postion he was in Hermione finally got up and left. Harry seeing as it was safe quitly got up and strected his sore legs and began to make his way out of the door to follow Ron. Harry and been searching all over the house, yard, and neighbor hood for Ron but with no luck, he could not find him anywhere. He returned to the house to find Hermione and Ginny waiting on the front porch for him. "Harry did you find him?" Hermione asked in a paniced voice. "No Herm I'm sorry I looked absolutely everywhere for him and had no luck." Hary replied while looking at his feet trying to hide his guilt. "It's alright Harry I'm sure he'll be back soon.: Ginny said while going over and giving Harry a heartful hug. Hermione just watched as the two hugged each other in more than a friendly way. After a few moments of Hermione thinking about the two she finally asked, "Are you two a couple?" Ginny and Harry at once looked up and blushed. "Um. Yeah we are Hermione." Ginny replied while turning a shade of crimsion. "You are! When did this happen?" Hermione squeled with joy. "Last night." Harry said while slowly turning as bright red as Ginny's hair. "I'm so happy for you both!" Hermione said while running forth and embracing both of them in a warm hug. "Well we are too!" Ginny said while returning the hug to it's owner. "Hey do you think we can go in and get something to eat? I'm starved!" Harry said while rubbing his now growling stomach. The two girls just laughed while they all three headed inside for some lunch. After Harry had eaten to his hearts desire he headed up to Ron's room to get his Firebolt out of his trunk so he could go and have a birds eye view of the countryside as to help him in his search for Ron. Harry had oipened the door expecting to be alone but soon found Ron sitting on the edge of his bed rocking back and forth. "Ron I thought you were gone!" Harry said while slowly approaching the boy who looked as though he had been crying quit severly. "No I've been here the whole time." Ron said while slowly wiping his face with the back of his sleeve. Ron looked as though his whole world had just come crashing down on top of him. Harry tried not to look at his friend his is moment of depiare, he thought that Ron didn't need his friend to see him cry. There was a moment of absolute silence as Harry tried to ponder his thoughts. Right as Harry was about to open his mouth to provide some words of comfort, Hermione burst throuogh the door. Ron imedeatly tried to hide his tear stricken face but unfortuanlty Hermione was too fast and had already come over and leapt upon him. "Ron I was so worried! Where have you been?" Hermione said with a notice of concern in her voice. Ron surprised at her reaction just sat there and started to cry. Hermione noticed this and asked Harry to leave. Harry hesitinatly left the two. As soon as he had gone Hermione let go of Rron and slowly stepped back. She looked at the boy and realized that he had been crying, she had never seen a boy cry and to see it herself she felt as though her heartr was bracking in two. She slowly sat down on the edge of the bed and watched as Ron tried to hide his face. There they both sat for what seemed like forever when Ron suddenly broke the silence. "What do you want Hermione?" Ron said while backing into the corner of his bed. "I want to know that your alright." Hermione said while slowly approaching him. "Well I am so you can leave." Ron said while trying to sound convincing. "No Ron I won't leave not until I'm sure your okay." "Hermione why do you even care?" Ron replied while making his way off the bed. "Because Ron I have been thinking..." Hermione said while trailing off. "Thinking about what? About my foolish behaviour earlier." Ron said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Ron is wasn't foolish! In fact I think it was nice that you said what you said." "Really? You really think it was nice?" Ron said while putting on one of his puppy dog faces. "Yes Ron and to tell you the truth I feel the same." Hermione said while reaching forward to take hold of his hand. Ron surprised by this reaction hesitated before finally letting her have his hand. For a few moments all he could do was hold her hand nothing else. He looked into her deep brown beautiful eyes and longed for them to be his. Hermione looked up into his eyes and felt the same longing as him. They locked eyes for what seemed eternity until Ron leaned forward and kissed her check very softly. Hermione turned her head and gently kissed his lips.  
  
"Hermione what does this mean?" Ron said while slowly braking away. "This means." Hermione said while going in for more. "Yes" Ron replied while giving her another kiss. "I love you." Hermione said while pulling away and looking up into his beautiful baby blue eyes. "I love you too Hermione." Ron and Hermione stayed in his room until dinner. They stayed their talking about their love and how much they mean to each, about how they discovered their feelings and how they were going to deal with them and tell it to their friends and family. Whne it was dinner time they both headed down the stairs hand in hand and sat down at the table with all eyes on them, but they didn't care now that they had found each other nothing mattered to them. After they had explained their love to Ron's family and told them they were going out they got quite a few congratulations from everyone including Mrs. Weasley who said that she knew this would happen some day. Mrs. Weasley after congratulating Ron and Hermione headed her attention towards Harry and Ginny and asked if she would have to congratulate them as well. When all she saw were tow very blushing teens she took that as a yes and gave Harry a hearty hug. After everyone had congratulated both of the couples they ate their dinner and both couple headed up to Ron's room to talk. After they had all situated themselves in his room Ginny was the first to speak. "Hermione, Ron I am so happy for you both." Ginny said while smiling from ear to ear. "Yeah Ron I knew you two would get together eventually." Harry said while also smiling. All Ron and Herm could do was blush while Herm laided down her head on his shoulder, and Ron held on to her. They all sat with their partners and talked all night long, mostly about the new school year at Hogwarts and their visit to Diagon Ally tomorrow. The next day the group could not be seen all together instead they were only seen in their couple groups, Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny. Ron and Hermione spent their day sitting on the top of the hill that sat behind the Burrow, while Harry and Ginny could be seen simply walking around the house and yard. Each couple spent their time getting know the other better. Ron was finding out that the real Hermione was not as bossy and confident as he thought, instead he found her to be soft and kind. Harry found out that Ginny was not who everyone believed to be some sweet angelic little girl who was scread to speak her mind or fight her own battles, he found out that underneath all of her sweetness she had a little rough, she was to Harry the most diversitive person he had met. She could be sweet on the outside but slick and sly on the inside. Hermione noticed that Ron was more intelligent than he let on and also more kind than any person she had ever met, she found this out while sitting on the grass leaning on his shoulder, the grass was staring to become moist from the night fall and he graciously took off his jacket for her to sit on while he kindly asked to hold her hand. Ginny on the other hand found nothing more to Harry except he was who she always had dreamed of: the most brave, courageous, genorus, and loving person she could have ever met. As night fell the two couples walked into the Weasley household holding hands and leaning on one another for support.  
  
The next day was Diagon Alley day and was like always busy and hectic. Ron and Harry had woken up shortly after breakfast was started but instead of rushing down to get to the hot and delicious food first they graciously waited for Hermione and Ginny to come down so that they could go together. On the way down Herm and Ginny noticed this and were greatly pleased, they each took an arm and headed down together. After breakfast was over Ron, Herm, Ginny, and Harry all went to Diagon to buy their supplies for the upcoming school year. As they were heading into Florish and Blotts to get their books they bumped into someone who was by far the worst person to run into. Draco Malfoy. "Well if it isn't Potter." Draco said sounded quite happy. "Yes Malfoy what do you want?" Harry said trying to sound as cool as possible. "Nothing just word with you in private." Draco said this without a single sneer which made Harry alittle confused. Harry did not want to talk to Malfoy but since he was acting a little strange he thought he should at least hear what he had to say. Draco took Harry by the forearm and lead him over to the corner of the store. "Harry I have come to a revelation." Draco said while lowering his head. "Since when do you call me Harry Malfoy?" "That's not what I came to talk about. Just listen please?" "Alright I will listen." "This is kinda hard to say but, I am sorry for having making fun of you these past years. Now I'm not saying that I would like to be friends with you or the rest of your gang, but I would like us to be on better terms. Since the rising of the Dark Lord I fear that I will be forced to become a death eater like my father which I honestly do not want to be." Harry listened to what Malfoy had said a little stunned at the fact that he did not want to become a death eater like his father Lucius but, he did not interrupt. "Yes Malfoy keep going on." "Well Harry when the time comes, when you face the Dark Lord I would just like to let you know that I am on your side and I will help you." Draco said while his usual sneer came back to his face. "Well Draco, I forgive you for your past mistakes and am willing to also be on more likeable terms with you." Harry held out his hand for shake. Draco looked at it once and shook it smiling the whole time. "Well I had better go before your gang comes over to investigate. Goodbye Harry see you at Hogwarts." And with that he walked away. Harry headed back over to Ron, Herm and Ginny and precediced to buy his books. After they had bought their books, quills, parchement, a kitten for Ginny which Harry had paid for, and the rest of their supplies they headed back to the Burrow to await the day of the Hogwarts Express. "Harry, Ron Hermione, Ginny! Wake up it's time to get ready for Hogwarts!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up to them on the morning of September the 1st. Harry and Ron were up and ready by the time the girls came down with their trunks. Harry helped Ginny with her trunk and Ron helped Hermione. They all loaded their trunks into a ministry car and set off towards Kings Cross Station. Once there they heaved their trunks onto a few trolleys and headed towards the barrier that divided the muggle world and the wizard world. They all managed to get on the train with quite a few minutes left. Ginny had gone off to see some of her friends while Harry, Ron and Hermione set off to find a compartment. They found one at the very end and settled down for the trip to Hogwarts. "Hey Harry" Ron said while trying to get as comfortable as possible. "Yeah Ron" "Who do you think the new DADA teacher could be?" "I don't know what about you Hermione who do you think it could be?" Harry said while turning towards Hermione who had just pulled a book out of a bag. "Well Harry I really don't think it matters along as we have one." Hermione said while opening her book. "Well I hope its Lupin. He has been the best teacher so far." Ron exclaimed. "Yeah me too." Harry said lazily. He turned his attention towards the window as the train started to leave the station. The train ride was very uneventful until Ginny came back from visiting her friends. Once Ginny had arrived Harry perked up and at once got into a very deep conversation with Ron about the Gryffindor Qudditch Team and who would be the new captain now that Wood was gone. A few hurs into the train ride the group was interrupted by a visit from Malfoy anf his two giant goonies. "Potter may I have a word?" Malfoy said while giving Ron, Gin, and Herm a hateful look. "Um.yeah I guess." Harry got up and followed Malfoy down to a compartment at the opposite end of the train. "Harry I would just like to make sure that you do understand that although me and you are on better terms Weasley and Granger aren't." "Yes Draco I do understand. I don't expect for you to stop calling Hermione a mudblood or Ron poor but I would like you to atleast stop picking on Ginny so much." After a minute of thought Draco agreed and started to make a conversation with Harry about Qudditch. "So Harry. What do you think of England's team this year?" Draco said while taking a seat by the window. "I think they have a good chance of going to the cup." Harry said while taking a seat by the door. "Well I think that the Chuddley Cannons are going to beat them by a mile."  
  
Harry started to smile at Draco's comment thinking about how much Ron would like to hear that he and Draco Malfoy actually had something in common. "Well I think that it will quite a close tie between the two teams. Although I'm still for England." Their conversation continued for a while until Harry said he had to go before Ron and Hermione got suspisoius and started looking for him. They both stood up, shook hands, and Harry left headed back to his own compartment. When he got their Crabbe and Goyle were waiting outside of it, Harry told them that they could both go back to their compartment since he and Malfoy were through talking. Once he opened the door he was bombarded with questions from his friends. "Harry why did you go with Malfoy and why were you gone so long?" Hermione asked while jumping from her seat. "I went with him because he wanted to talk about a few things, and I was gone so long because it was a long conversation." Harry said while sitting down beside Ginny. "Well what did you two talk about?" Ron asked. "He just wanted to tell me that this year he was going to try and slow down on the insults for a change." "Why on earth would Malfoy want to do that?" Hermione said sounded quite intrigueded. "Well he said that it was because when the Dark Lord rises he wants to be on the wnning side. Don't ask me why because I don't know." The conversation stopped there and the rest of the ride was spent playing games and gorging themselves on candy from the trolley. After the train ride was over the four headed off of it and to the Horseless Carriages. They all found one to themselves and settled down for the ride towards the castle. Once there they all went to their house table and sat down patiently waiting for the sorting ceremony and Dumbledores speech. After everyone from all the houses had settled down to their own tables Professor McGonagal brought the first years into the hall and began the sorting ceremony. " Gregor, Cain." A boy who looked as though he could pass for a 4th year came up and took a seat on the stool and placed the sorting hat on his head. A few moments passed before the hat called out: "Ravenclaw!" The boy took the hat off and hurridley made his way to the Ravenclaw table. "McCain, Allison" A very small timid little girl made her way up to the stool where she placed the hat on her head as soon as it had touched her head it called out: "Hufflepuff!" She practically threw the hat off her head and ran towards the Hufflepuff table. "Ivory, Willow" A tall blonde strode up to the stool. "Slytherin!" She took the hat off and strode down to the Slytherin table. "Terran, Sara" Harry looked around as a short brunette took her seat on the stool. "Gryffindor" She made her way down to the table and once seated waved towards Harry who in return earned a cough from Ron and a eye roll from Hermione and Ginny. The sorting hat went on like that until it was over and once over Gryffindor had earned only 7 new Gryffindors while the other houses had earned atleast 10 a piece. Dumbledore then stood up and began his speech. "Hello and welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! This year I would like to make a few announcements. First this year we will be having the usual Halloween Feast but instead of just a feast I would like for you all to wear costumes. That way it will be more enjoyable. Second as always the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. And lastly are new DADA teacher is Professor Dubois." As he said this the whole hall turned their attention to a woman who looked no more than 20 who was sitting at the end of the table on Snapes side. She stood up once her name was called and bowed elegantly, sat back down and turned her attention back to Dumbledore.  
  
"Now that I have made my announcements Let the Feast Begin!" Dumbledore said and the tables started to magically fill with food. "Wow I can't believe we have a woman DADA teacher." Ron said while craming his mouth with food. "Is it that hard to believe Ron?" Hermione said while giving him a stern look. "No it's just that we havn't had one and I'm a little shocked that's all." Hermione gave Ron an alright look then began to fill her plate and eat. During dinner Harry and Ron got into another deep conversation about Qudditch with Dean and Seamus also in it. Once dinner was over Hermione lead all the first years to the common room since she was after all a Prefect. Ron, Harry and Ginny also went with her just incase she needed help. That night Harry fell asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow. Running in the dark alone a boy with hair the color of coal and eyes the color of grass was running away, from what he didn't know. There in the distance he saw it, a clearing in the middle of the night in the forest. He ran until he collapsed in the middle of the clearing panting, and gasping for air he looked around at his surrounds. In the corner there was a body. A body covered in a cloak with red hair was unconscious. As he looked around more he saw nothing but the woods around him, he slowly got up and headed for the body fearing for the worst. As he approached the body he was cut off by a scream of a curse: "CRUCIO" The boy fell to his knees in agony, for what seemed like hours the boy was finally released from the curse only to find his worst enemy staring at him in the face. "Well Mr. Potter isn't this nice." A cold cruel voice said. "Have any last words?" "No, well then lets get through with this for once and for all" "Avada Kedarva!" "Noooo!" Harry screamed as he jumped from his bed. He was panting and sweating looking around for something or someone to tell him it was just a dream. "harry! Whats wrong?" Came the voice from the bed over. "I had a dream Ron. About Voldemort!" Harry said while sounding panicked. "Well what happened?" Ron said getting out of his bed and coming to sit on Harry's. Harry explained the dream to Ron in detail leaving out the part about the red headed body fearing that Ron would panic too much. After Harry had explained everything to Ron he and Ron decided that they would not be able to go back to sleep and since it was so close to morning they decided to go down to the Common room and wait until Hermione and Ginny came down for breakfast. They sat in the common room and played alittle of everything chess, exploding snap, etc. Alittle before 7 Hermione and Ginny both made there way down to the common roo0m where they found Ron and Harry talking about Qudditch. "Hey guys! Your up kinda early." Ginny said while heading over to a Harry. "Yeah we just decided to get up a little early that way we could see you two beautiful ladies before anyone else." "Your so sweet Harry." Ginny said while giving him a kiss. Ron had to turn away from the site since he still wasn't used to it. "Oh Ron there's nothing Ron with them kissing. It's normal since their a couple." Hermione said while sitting right next to Ron. "I know I'm just not used to it yet." Ron said while grabing Hermione's hand. All four of them got up and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They sat down and started to load up their plates. After breakfast they still had alittle time before heading to they first class which happened to be potions so they went for a walk around the grounds. Harry and Ginny both went to walk around the lake while Ron and Hermione went down by Hagrids cabin. Ginny sat down while Harry went over to the edge of the lake to look at something. He came back and sat down beside Ginny and wrapped his arms around her. "It's so good to have you in my arms Ginny." Harry said while breathing in the fresh scent of her hair. "It's so good to be in your arms Harry." Ginny said while leaning into his shoulder. Harry reached behind his back and pulled out the most beautiful flower Ginny had ever seen and placed it in her hair. "Thank you." "No Ginny thank you." "For what might I ask?" "For being with me." Harry slowly pulled Ginny closer to him. The two sat their for awhile before getting up and heading back to the castle. Days had gone by with everyone in what seemed perfect bliss. Ron and Hermione had gone weeks without having a fight and Harry and Ginny were with each other constantly. It was a Monday morning and all four of them were sitting down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall eating breakfast when Dumbledore came up and took a seat beside Harry.  
  
?????????????????????????????-?????????????????- ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????- ??????????????????????????????????????????????-??????????????-???????????- ?????????????????????? "Hello Harry. How are you this fine morning?" Dumbledore said while filling a glass with pumpkin juice. "Fine Professor. Is there anything you would like to talk about?" "Why yes Harry. Would you and Miss Weasley be so kind as to come up to my office after breakfast?" "Yes sir." Harry and Ginny both replied. "Good." Dumbledore then leaned over and whispered the password into Harry's ear. "Are you going to be eating breakfast with us Professor?" Hermione asked while grabing some pancakes. "Why yes I do believe I will just allow me to go and tell the other Professors something." He then got up and headed up to the Staff table and said something to all of the teachers. Then all of the teachers got up and started headed to the house tables. McGonagal came to the Gryffindor table and sat across from Hermione, Flitwick went to the Ravenclaw table and took a seat next to a very pretty 3rd year girl, Snape sat next to Malfoy, Sprout next to Justin Flinch-Fletchey, and the rest seated themselves at their presumed tables. Hermione had bee looking at the teachers and when she saw Professor Vector sit down at the end of the Gryffindor table she excused herself to go and ask him about some Arithmancy homework. Dumbledor had come back down to the table and had sat next to Harry again. "Why did all the Professors move?" Harry questioned. "Well I thought it would be nice for the teachers to revisit their houses." Dumbledore said while showing off his infamous twinkling eyes. "You were a Gryffindor Professor McGonagal?" Ron said while practically spurting his juice out on Ginny. "Yes Mr. Weasely I was a Gryffindor." McGonagal said while looking alittle disgusted at Ron's eating behaviour. ???????????????????????????????????????????- ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ??????????????????????????????????????????- ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ??????????????????????????????????????????????????????- ?????????????????????????????-????????????????????????- ?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????- ????????????????????????????????????????????-?????????????????????????????  
  
???????????????????????????????-?????-????????????????????????- ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????- ???????-?????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
???????????????????????????-????????-????????????-???????????????????????- ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ?????????????????????????????????????-??????  
  
?????????????????- ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ??????  
  
???????????????????????????-????-????-???-?-??????- ??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
?????????-??????-?-???????????????  
  
???????????????????-??????????????????- ????????????????????????????????????????-?????????????????????-????- ?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????-????- ??????????????????-????????????????????????????????????????-???????????- ????????????-??????????????????????????????????- ??????????????????????????????????????-????????????????????????????- ????????????????????  
  
????????????-?????????????????????????????-???????????????????????????-???- ?????????????????????????????  
  
??????-???????????????????????- ????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
?????????????????- ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ?????????????  
  
????????-??????????????????????-??????????????????????????????????????- ????????  
  
??????????????????????????????????????????????????- ??????????????????????????????-??????????????????????????- ??????????????????????????????????????????-??????-?????????????????????- ????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
?????????????????????????-???????????????????????????????????????????????- ????-?????????-???????????????-?????????????????-???????????????????- ??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????- ??????????????????? ?????????-?????-????????????????????????????????????????????- ????????????????????????????- ?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????- ?????????????????  
  
??????????????????-??????????????????-???????-???  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????-????????  
  
??????????????-????????????-????-??????????????????????- ????????????????????????????????????????????????-???????????????????  
  
????????????????????????????????-???-?????????????-???????????- ????????????????????????????-????????????????????????????????????????- ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????- ????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????-???- ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ??????????????????????- ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ????????????????????-????????????-??????????????????????????????????????- ????????????????????????????????????????- ??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
?????????????????????????????????????-????????????????????????????????????  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????-???????????????????????????- ????????????????-???????????????????????????????-???  
  
?????????????????????- ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ??????????????????-??-????????????-???????????????????-?????????????????- ???????????-??????????????????????????  
  
??????????????????????????????- ???????????????????????????????????????????????- ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????-?????????????????????????- ????????????????????????-????????????????????????????????????????- ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????- ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ??????????-?????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ??????????????????????????????????-????????-??????????-?????????????- ????????-??????????-????????????????- ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ????????????????????????????????????????????????- ????????????????????????????????????????-????????????????????????- ??????????????-????????????????????????????- ???????????????????????????????????-????????????????-???- ??????????????????????????????????  
  
??????????????????????????- ?????????????????????????????????????????????????????- ????????????????????????????  
  
????????????-?????????-??????????????????????- ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ?????????????????????????????-?????????????????????????????- ????????????????????????????????  
  
??????+?????????-????????-??????????????????????????????????????????  
  
???????+???-???????????+????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????- ???????????????????????????????????????????-??????????????????????- ????????????-???????????  
  
?????????????????????????????-+???????????????????????- ??????????????????????-???????  
  
????????????+?????????????????????????????????????????-?? ???????????????????????????+????????????????????????????????????????- ?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????- ?????????????????-??????????????????-????????????????- ????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????- ??????- ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ?????????????????????????????????????????-???????????????????- ???????????????????????????????????????-????- ???????????????????????????????-??????????????????????- ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ?????????????????????????-??????????????????????????????????????????- ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ?????????????????????????????????????-??????????????????????????????????- ???????????????????????????????????????- ????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????-??????????- ??????????????????????????????????????????????????????-?????????????????- ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????-???????????????????????????????????-???- ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ????????????????????????????????????????????? ??????????????????????????????????????????????-???????-???????-???- ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ??-????????????????????????????????????????-??????????????- ????????????????????????????- ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????- ??????????????????????????????????????- ??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????- ???????????????????????????????????????????-??- ????????????????????????????????????????????????- ?????????????????????????????????????-??+?  
  
????????????????????-???????????????????????-????????????????????- ???????????????????  
  
??-??????????????????????????????????????-???????- ???????????????????????????-????- ????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
?????????????????-?????????- ??????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
???????????-?????????????????????????????????-??????????  
  
????????????-????????????????????????????????  
  
?????????- ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????- ????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
??????????????????????????-???????-?????????????????-?????????-?????????- ??????????????????????????????????????????- ?????????????????????????????????  
  
??-????????????????????  
  
????????????-???????????????????????????????-??????????????????????????????- ????????????????????????????????????????-????????????????????????????????- ??? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????- ????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????- ??????????????????????-????????????????????????????????????????- ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????- ????????????????????????-????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
??????-???????????-???????????????????????????????????????- ??????????????????  
  
??????????-??????????????????????????????????- ??????????????????????????????????  
  
???????????????- ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ??????????????????????????  
  
?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
???????????????????????????- ?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????- ??????????????????????????????  
  
????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????- ???????????  
  
???????????-?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
????????????+??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ??????????????????????????????????????????????- ???????????????????????????????????-???????????????????????????????????- ????????????????? ????????????????????????????????-???????????????????????????- ?????????????????-????????????- ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ??????????-???????????????????-??????????- ???????????????????????????????????????????????????-??- ???????????????????????????-????????????????????????????- ??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????- ????????????????- ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????  
  
????????????????????-?????????????  
  
??????????-??-????????????????????????????????????-????????????  
  
???????????-??????????????????-??????????????????????  
  
??????????????????????-??????????????????????????????????????????????????- ??????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
????????-?????????????????????????????-???+???????????????????- ?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
???????????????????-????????- ??????????????+????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ?????????????????- ??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????- ??????????????????????????????????????  
  
????????-??????????????????-???  
  
??????????-???????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????- ???????????????????????????????????????  
  
??????????????-????????????????????????????????????????????-??- ????????????????  
  
???????????????????????????????-?????????????-?????????????- ??????????????????????-????????-???????????????????????????????????  
  
?????????????????????????????????????????????-????????????  
  
???????????????-?????????????????????????-?????????????? 


End file.
